Sayashi Riho
Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and a member of the duo Peaberry. Biography 2010 Sayashi Riho was one of the winners of the Jc&Jk actress audition and got a chance to perform in Morning Musume's "Fashionable" stage play. 2011 Sayashi passed Morning Musume's ninth generation auditions, along with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Fukumura Mizuki. The ninth generation members debuted in Morning Musume January 2nd, at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Sayashi's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On March 27th, 2011, it was announced Sayashi would be replacing Mano Erina for the radio show "Mano Deli", renaming it "Riho Deli". On July 29, 2011 it was revealed Sayashi will be out of events for at least six weeks to rest due to ischium nerve pain on her right side. Sayashi starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announcced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 20, it was announced that Sayashi and Wada Ayaka were choosen to form the duo, Peaberry. Profile: *'Name:' Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *'Nickname': Yasshii, Big eater, RihoRiho, Sayashi *'Birthday:' May 28, 1998 (14 years old) *'Birthplace:' Higashi, Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 155 cm (5'1") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Red *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Gemini *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Really nervous doing presentations *'Strong Point: '''Handles animals well *Favourite Animal: Tiger *'''Special Skill: Penmanship, massage, calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, dancing, sleeping, drawing *'Favorite Foods:' Peaches, Chinese noodles, chicken wings, cereals, sushi, oysters *'Least Favorite Foods: Carrots, shrimp, eggs *'''Favorite Colors: Pink, white, black, green and blue *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Movie:' Finding Nemo *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for my family *'Motto: "'If you can sing you can rock the stage", "Shuwa Shuwa PON!" *'The best thing about your hometown:' The oysters are delicious in the winter *'Looks up to: 'Takahashi Ai, Suzuki Airi *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles:' "Kimagure Princess", "Maji Desu ka Ska!" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "LOVE★Raspberry Juice" by SWEETS *'Current Favorite Song:' "Gangnam Style" by Psy, "Zurui Onna" by Sharam Q, *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) **Peaberry (2012-) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Peaberry *Cabbage Hakusho *(Kari) Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ Works Movies *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as William Shakespeare) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Radio *2011– RIHO-DELI *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Magazines Cover girl or featured on the cover *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Ai, Mizu, Eripon, & Zukki) *2011.09.02 UTB+ Vol.4 (with Airi & Yuuka) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Reina, Mano, Maimi, Momo, Airi, Dawa, & Meimi) *2012.04 U-17 Vol.22 (with Mizu, Eripon, & Zukki) *2012.07.02 Weekly ASCII *2012.09 Top Yell *2012.10.17 Photo technic digital *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (with Sayu & Ayu) *2012.11 UTB+ vol.10 (with Sayu, Mano, Maimi, Momo, Airi, Dawa, & Ayu) *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection (with Airi) *2013.1.10 Weekly Coach Solo Photobooks *2011.08.27 Sayashi Riho *2012.08.27 un deux trois Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Digital Photobooks *2011.11.11 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Riho version) *2012.02.24 9+10=∞ (鞘師里保/佐藤優樹) (Riho Sayashi and Masaki Sato) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Riho version) Concert Photobooks *2011.12.26 ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Morning Musume Live Shashin Shuu –Concer Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE– (~高橋愛 卒業記念スペシャル~ モーニング娘。ライブ写真集 –コンサートツアー2012秋 愛BELIEVE–) *2012.08.22 Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Live Shashin Shuu (新垣里沙 光井愛佳 卒業スペシャル モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2012春 ~ウルトラスマート~ ライブ写真集) *2013.02.12 Morning Musume Live Shashin Shuu 2012 Aki "Colorful Character" (モーニング娘。ライブ写真集 2012秋 「カラフルキャラクター」) Solo DVDs *2011.08.31 Sayashi Riho ~Greeting~ *2012.03.09 RIHO *2012.09.26 HyaaHo~i♪( ´θ｀)ノ Group DVDs *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Trivia * Sayashi has an older sister, a younger sister and two older brothers. * She has had a least one solo line since her debut single, Maji Desu ka Ska! * Her mother shares a first name with Kumai Yurina, and her older sister shares a first name with Fujimoto Miki. * She is shy around strangers. * She is related to all the Sayashi families (there are only 12) in Japan. * She was formerly a student at an acting school in Hiroshima. * She, along with Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. * She sang in Joy-Sing. * She can paint without looking. * She has a collection of art at home. * She was the proudest student in her class for doing "Stories in Calligraphy Writing". * At school, her favorite class is lunch. * Sayashi was the only 9th generation member to recieve solo lines in "Only You" , "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", and "Ren'ai Hunter". * She has a scar on her chin. * She moved to Tokyo from Hiroshima for Morning Musume. * She likes to wear skirts. * She is learning English. * Her mother speaks in Kansai dialect. * She is not good at waking up in the morning. * When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied that it was her eyeliner, it has to go a little past her eye. * She is quick at remembering dances. * Famous baseball player Sayashi Tomoya is her uncle. * Before she joined Morning Musume, she was in the stage play "Fashionable" with the group. * Is one of three Morning Musume members to have the blood type AB, the others being Kago Ai and Kamei Eri. * She used to be called "Rikita" from her friends as a nickname before entering Hello! Project. * Shares the same birthday as Mika Todd from Coconuts Musume (May 28). * Instead of recieving an e-Hello DVD, a solo DVD and photobook were announced for her. * In an interview, Michishige Sayumi said that she expects Sayashi to become Morning Musume's new ace. * When asked the question "If you could become another Hello! Project member, who would you be?", Takahashi Ai said she would like to be Sayashi becuase she wants to be called cute no matter what she does, and Niigaki Risa said that she would like to be Sayashi (or Suzuki Kanon) because she wants to feel what it is like to be young again. * She can bend both her thumbs all the way back. * Outside of Morning Musume, she said she would be a nail artist. * She wants to appear in a cider commercial. * When Oda Sakura joined Morning Musume, Sayashi immediately became friends with her. * She shares the position of the lead vocalist together with Tanaka Reina. *She was ranked 6th on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Middle School Group. *She stated that her rival is herself. *Her favorite animal is hamster. *When she moved to Tokyo, she was touched when former Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa texted her not to hesitate asking for help if she feels lonely. *Morning Musume leader Michishige Sayumi stated in a question if she wants to be reincarnated as an animal she wants to be Sayashi's hamster. *She is so far the only 9th generation to have a solo photobook and a solo DVD. *Her favorite English word is "example." *She's the shortest member of 9th generation External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1998 births Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type AB Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:May Births Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:9th Generation shows in Category:Peaberry Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu